Las cosas que amo
by 00JCG00
Summary: Era otro día normal en sus vidas. Llena de dulces, chocolates y tal ves un poco de cosas vergonzosas. (Killua x Gon)


**Las cosas que amo **

Era un nuevo día en aquella linda y pequeña ciudad, gin se había vuelto escapar en sus narices y Gon estaba enojado y encerrado en su habitación; al fin lo tenía cerca y otra vez se iba eso era una maldita tortura pero tenía que seguir intentando, suspiro y salió de la habitación.

Lo único que miro fue todo vacío y con un tortuoso silencio, ¿Y ahora donde estaba killua? Se preguntó mirando a todos sus alrededores ¿ahora él también se iba?, frunció el entrecejo y miro hacia la mesita de noche donde encontró un moffin de chocolate junto con lo que parecía ser una nota, tomo el moffin y la nota, que empezó a leer:

"**Hola Gon, espero que estés leyendo esto después de terminar tus berrinches, salí a comer dulces ya que intente invitarte pero me soltaste la puerta en la cara (y aun me duele) Bueno el caso es, que si quieres venir conmigo aquí está la dirección abajo y ese moffin es un pequeño regalo espero te guste"**

**Atte. Killua zoaldyeck**

**Dirección: xxxx en xxxx en contra esquina de xxxxxxxx**

Dejo la nota a un lado y mordió el moffin, no podía quedarse ahí iba a ir con killua aunque aún estuviera algo enojado por lo de Gin, se coloco su chamarra verde y salió de la habitación.

Camino por las calles de la pequeña ciudad buscando la dirección que venía en la nota pero parecía no llegar a ella, hasta que diviso unos blancos cabellos detrás de una gran ventana y supo que era ahí, nadie más aparte de killua podría tener esos cabellos.

-¡Killua! –Grito Gon saludando con la mano, el albino volteo a verlo y le regreso el saludo- pensé que no vendrías, creí que ya era muy tarde- le dijo killua dándole espacio en la mesa.- bueno es solo que seguía haciendo "puchero"- dijo el moreno aun con un poco de enfado en la voz, es que killua no podía entender lo que se sentía tener a esa persona que quieres atrapar tan cerca y después se vaya como el aire.

-bueno entonces pide lo que quieras, yo invito- exclamo killua con una sonrisa de lado, tendiéndole el menú. Tomo lo primero que se miraba rico y junto con el pedido de killua fue tomado por una mesera.

Hablaron y jugaron mientras el pedido llegaba, entre risas y alguno que otro empujón el tiempo paso volando, llegando la mesara con los pedidos uno en cada mano. Gon con su banana Split y killua con un pastel completamente de chocolate, no esperaron a que la mesera se fuera cuando a habían empezado a devorar sus respectivos pedidos.

Los dulces desaparecieron rápidamente dejando muy poco en ambos platos, hablaban de vez en cuando pero el dulce los llamaba dejando a veces la conversación en el aire, hasta que de repente una pregunta cruzo por la mente de Gon hasta ese momento.

¿Por qué killua lo había invitado a una dulcería? Bueno si, no podría esperar menos del adicto a los dulces de su amigo pero, era extraño cuando iban a la dulcería casi siempre era sin preguntar y el que comía era solo el albino…pero esta vez había sido diferente.

-oye killua…- hablo Gon dejando la cuchara y el plato a un lado, killua solo levanto el rostro y miro hacia el interesado por el tono de voz de su moreno amigo- ¿por qué me invitaste? Es algo extraño- pregunto mirando directamente a sus ojos.

- pero siempre venimos juntos cuando vengo a comer, no creo que sea extraño- dijo metiendo otra cucharada de su pastel a la boca, pasando su lengua lentamente por sus labios.- ¿está mal invitarte?- pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Con un tono algo avergonzado.

Gon lo miro algo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo avergonzado, ese tono de voz que había usado lo había hecho sonar como si estuviera triste de haberlo invitado.- no quiero…quiero decir…ah…- su lengua se trabo no sabía que responder a aquello; la mejor opción que vio fue meterse una cucharada de su plato a la boca con un sonrojo.

Un silencio se apodero de aquella mesa, Gon comía avergonzado por aquella situación mientras killua comía tranquilamente con el cabello tapando su rostro; ¿Estaría enojado con él? O ¿tal vez triste por lo que había-y no había- dicho?

-Gon…- dijo sin voltear a verlo, seguía su albino cabello tapando su rostro- ¿quieres saber por qué te invite a comer dulces?- silencio…lo tomaría como un si- Es por que…me gusta tener las dos cosas que amo juntas…

Silencio de nuevo, ¿Gon se había ido? ¿Se había sentido mal al escuchar eso?; levanto el rostro lentamente encontrándose que Gon no había huido pero estaba en shock y con el rostro completamente rojo. Su rostro se tornó del mismo color.

-jajaja ¡lo siento! No quise decir eso jajaja- rio avergonzado killua colocando una de sus manos en su nuca intentando restarle importancia; Gon lo miro aun sonrojado, killua a veces podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas.

- tonto killua…-susurro. Acerco una de sus manos a las de killua y tomo una de ellas suavemente.-Entonces, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a isla ballena? Entonces estaremos en las mismas- soltó sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, haciendo sonrojar más al pobre killua que no pudo reaccionar al escuchar eso.

-¡Estúpido Gon!

Se escuchó hasta las calles afuera del establecimiento.

-¡Pero si tu empezaste!- soltó Gon en un grito también avergonzado.

Era otro día normal como siempre…

FIN


End file.
